Diesseits von Narnia
by Nangijala
Summary: Nach dem Tod ihrer Familie völlig verwaist, muss sich Susan Pevensie mit einem Thema auseinandersetzen, das sie längst für abgeschlossen gehalten hat.


Diesseits von Narnia

Fünf Särge. Fünf identische Kisten aus poliertem Ulmenholz, halb verborgen unter fünf identischen Kränzen aus weißen Rosen und gelben Lilien. Das ist alles, was von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Vor einer knappen Woche war ich noch eine Tochter, eine Schwester, ja sogar eine Cousine – obwohl ich mir aus Eustace nie viel gemacht habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber wen kümmert das jetzt noch? Wichtig ist doch nur, dass ich heute nichts mehr von alledem bin. Ich bin einfach nur noch Susan Pevensie. Mit einem Wort: Niemand.

Oh, natürlich bin ich immer noch die Nichte von Alberta und Harold Scrubb. Doch das bedeutet den beiden wohl genauso wenig wie mir, wenn ich mir ihre starren Gesichter so ansehe. Sie sitzen direkt neben mir auf der schmalen harten Bank, meine letzten lebenden Verwandten. Aber sie haben nicht einen Blick für mich übrig, nicht ein Wort des Trostes oder überhaupt irgendein Wort. Tatsächlich haben sie seit gestern Mittag praktisch keinen Mucks mehr von sich gegeben. Nicht seit wir den Friedhof von Cambridge verlassen haben, wo Eustace beigesetzt worden ist. Sie sind wie versteinert, Onkel Hal und Tante Allie, und ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Ich fühle mich selber wie eine wandelnde Statue. Denn das ist es, was Trauer aus dir macht: Einen Marmorblock, kalt wie Eis und nur scheinbar völlig empfindungslos. Ein Zustand, der mir übrigens ziemlich vertraut ist und das schon aus der Zeit _vor_ der Katastrophe.

In den Zeitungen bezeichnen sie es als Tragödie. Die Schlagzeilen schreien es in riesigen fettgedruckten Lettern in die Welt hinaus: 73 Tote, 126 Verletzte, das ist die schreckliche Bilanz des „Schwarzen Sonntags", wie sie den größten und schwersten Unfall in der Geschichte von British Railways inzwischen nennen. Die Polizei ermittelt fieberhaft, Schwärme von Versicherungsgutachtern und anderen Sachverständigen überschlagen sich fast vor Eifer, aber die Unglücksursache ist nach wie vor ungeklärt. Mal ist von menschlichem Versagen die Rede, dann wieder von einem technischen Fehler, doch fest steht nur, dass bis jetzt niemand weiß, wie der randvoll mit Schrott beladene Güterzug überhaupt auf dem falschen Gleis landen konnte.

Und allen ist völlig schleierhaft, warum dieser Güterzug genau um 12.34 Uhr völlig ungebremst in den Bahnhof von Ealing hineingedonnert ist, wo der ausnahmsweise einmal pünktliche London–Express unter dem wuchtigen Aufprall von mehreren Tonnen Stahl einfach in sich zusammen geschoben wurde wie die Falten einer Ziehharmonika. Lucy, meine kleine Schwester Lucy, die zusammen mit Eustace und seiner Schulfreundin Jill Pole im hintersten Waggon war, hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Das gilt auch für Professor Kirke und Miss Plummer, die seltsamerweise in demselben Zweite–Klasse–Abteil saßen.

Keine Chance hatten auch Peter und Edmund, die mit Mom und Dad am Bahnsteig gestanden haben, um Lucy abzuholen. Ich habe es noch nicht über mich gebracht, hinzugehen und mir mit eigenen Augen anzusehen, was eine aus den Schienen springende Lok mit einem ganzen entgleisenden Zug im Schlepptau anrichten kann. Aber ich weiß auch so, dass meine Brüder und meine Eltern zusammen mit all den anderen wartenden Leuten unter zentnerschweren Trümmern begraben worden sind, als stabile Stützpfeiler wie Streichhölzer umknickten und das halbe Dach einstürzte.

Es kommt mir so absurd vor, so unlogisch, so ungerecht … Sie haben all die Blitzkriegnächte mitten in London ohne eine einzige Schramme überstanden, nur um an einem friedlichen sonnigen Septembernachmittag in einem schläfrigen Provinzbahnhof von einer Minute auf die andere durch eine Kollision ausgelöscht zu werden, die fast genauso viel Zerstörungskraft entwickelt hat wie eine Bombe der Nazis. Welcher Gott kann so grausam sein? Welcher Gott außer As…

Ich kann seinen Namen immer noch nicht aussprechen. Ich kann ihn nicht einmal denken. Es bereitet mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. So ähnlich muss sich Edmund damals gefühlt haben, als er noch unter dem frostigen Bann der Weißen Hexe stand. So muss sich jeder fühlen, den As… den ER verstoßen hat.

Ich kann nicht einmal richtig Abschied von meiner Familie nehmen. Die Sargdeckel sind natürlich alle geschlossen, ich kann sie nicht sehen. Ich durfte sie auch vorher nicht sehen, nicht einen von ihnen. In der Stadthalle, wo all die Toten vorübergehend untergebracht worden waren, gab es nur lange Reihen von namenlosen menschlichen Paketen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzte Körper, rücksichtsvoll, aber trotzdem ziemlich pietätlos unter groben grauen Armeewolldecken versteckt, sorgfältig verpackte, anonyme Mumien, die darauf warteten, von schluchzenden Angehörigen beansprucht, so schnell wie möglich abtransportiert und in irgendeinem heimischen Beerdigungsinstitut mit etwas mehr Würde aufgebahrt zu werden.

Der hilfsbereite junge Constabler, der mich durch diese improvisierte Leichenhalle gelotst hat, hat meine Bitte sanft, aber sehr bestimmt abgelehnt.

„Das geht nicht, Miss. Nein, wirklich nicht. Und es ist auch besser so, glauben Sie mir – diesen Anblick würden Sie nie wieder vergessen. Behalten Sie Ihre Lieben einfach so in Erinnerung, wie Sie sie zuletzt gesehen haben, Miss."

Zuerst wollte ich seine aus Fürsorge geborene Bevormundung nicht widerspruchslos hinnehmen. Ich wollte diesem netten kleinen Constabler sagen, dass ich nicht halb so schwach und zerbrechlich bin, wie er glaubt. Schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst am Rand von Narnias Schlachtfeldern gestanden und dort Dinge gesehen, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen kann, er, der sichtlich noch zu jung ist, um die allzu frischen Schlachtfelder unserer eigenen Welt zu kennen. Aber natürlich habe ich mir wie so oft in solchen Situationen auf die Zunge gebissen und hinuntergeschluckt, was ich ihm nur zu gerne entgegengeschleudert hätte – auch darin habe ich inzwischen viel Übung. Mein Constabler hätte es ohnehin nicht verstanden. Wie hätte er auch? Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht …

Und vielleicht bin ich ja doch so schwach und zerbrechlich, wie er denkt, wie sie alle denken, denn am Ende reichte schon der unerträglich vertraute Anblick all der Habseligkeiten meiner Lieben aus, um mich an den Rand einer Ohnmacht zu bringen. Sie mussten eine Rot–Kreuz–Schwester in das muffige kleine Büro am Ende des Flurs rufen und mir ein Riechsalz unter die Nase halten, bevor ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, die vor mir ausgebreiteten Gegenstände zu identifizieren: die Eheringe meiner Eltern, der hübsche Seidenschal, den ich Lucy zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt habe, die teure Armbanduhr, die Peter zu seinem Collegeabschluss bekommen hat, Eds geliebte Baskenmütze. Es war die Mütze, die mir den Rest gegeben hat – ich starrte auf die unregelmäßigen rostbraunen Flecken in dem fröhlich gemusterten Tweed und vorbei war es mit meiner Fassung oder vielmehr mit meiner Fassade.

Danach haben sie mir natürlich eine Menge starken süßen Tee eingeflößt, was so absolut typisch ist für uns Engländer: Jeder großen Krise begegnen wir unweigerlich mit einer Kanne kochendheißem Tee. Unser marodes Empire steht zweifellos auf Marmorsäulen, in die in goldenen Buchstaben Zauberformeln wie „Earl Grey" oder „Orange Pekoe" eingraviert sind. Das ist unsere ganze Magie. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was Aslan wohl davon hält.

Aslan ...

Jetzt kann ich ihn also endlich aussprechen, diesen verfluchten Namen! Zumindest in meinen Gedanken.

Aslan. As–lan. ASLAN!!!

So möchte ich ihn am liebsten hinausschreien in diese verdammte Kirche, wo sein Alter Ego immer noch brav an seinem Kreuz hängt und das Opferlamm spielt, obwohl wir im Grunde doch alle ganz genau wissen, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Löwe ist, dass er DER Löwe ist…

Ein halbwegs aufgeschlossener Geschichtslehrer, dessen wissenschaftliche Wahrheitsliebe größer war als sein eingeimpfter Nationalstolz, hat mir mal erzählt, dass Richard Plantagenet seinen Beinamen Löwenherz nicht etwa von bewundernden Freunden oder ehrfürchtigen Untertanen verpasst bekam, sondern von seinen Feinden. Und dieser Spitzname war auch gar nicht als Ehrenbezeichnung gedacht, sondern als Schimpfwort. Nicht mutig oder edel oder königlich wie ein Löwe war Richard in den Augen der Sarazenen und all der anderen Kreuzritter, mit denen er sich zwischen zwei gemeinsam durchgeführten Massakern in die Wolle bekommen hat. Nein, hinterhältig, grausam und blutrünstig war er – ein echtes Raubtier eben! Und genau das gilt für _alle_ Löwen, egal, ob sie nun auf zwei Beinen stehen oder auf vieren. Mir kann niemand mehr etwas vormachen. Ich weiß, was ich weiß…

Was ich _nicht_ oder jedenfalls nicht mehr so ganz genau weiß, ist, wann ich damit angefangen habe, Aslan zu hassen. Ich denke, es muss schon mit unserer ersten unfreiwilligen Rückkehr nach England begonnen haben, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Es war damals alles so verwirrend. Ich meine, in einem Augenblick stand ich noch mitten in einem der urwüchsigen Wälder Narnias, ich, Susan die Sanftmütige in meinem funkelnagelneuen Reitgewand aus moosgrünem Samt und Fehpelz, den Bogen über der Schulter, in Rufweite meines Lieblingspferdes, meines königlichen Gefolges, meines ganzen verzauberten, märchenhaften Lebens…

... und schon im nächsten Moment – hoppla! – war der Zauber vorbei und das Märchen aus. Ich stolperte aus diesem elenden Wandschrank heraus und war einfach wieder Susan das Schulmädchen in ihrem scheußlichen alten Faltenrock und ihren kratzigen, ewig rutschenden Kniestrümpfen. Der Schock war unbeschreiblich. Es war wie ein Alptraum, der einfach nicht mehr aufhören wollte, aus dem keiner von uns erwachen konnte. Wir waren alle darin gefangen, Peter, Ed, Lu und ich …

Wir hatten doch längst vergessen, woher wir ursprünglich gekommen waren, wer wir früher einmal gewesen waren! Unsere Eltern, unser kleines enges Haus in London, unser ganzes altes Leben, das alles hatten wir völlig verdrängt. Wir hatten Jahre und Jahre in Narnia verbracht, wir waren erwachsen geworden. Unsere frühesten Erinnerungen reichten nicht viel weiter zurück als bis zu jenem glorreichen Tag in diesem schmalen frühlingsgrünen Tal, wo wir Jadis' Truppen schlugen und Narnia vor der tödlichen Umarmung eines neuen froststarren Dornröschenschlafs bewahrten. Was vor diesem Tag geschehen war, war nicht mehr als eine Geschichte in einer Geschichte, eine Legende, eine Sage, versunken in den Nebeln der Vergangenheit. Es hatte nichts mehr mit uns zu tun, es war ohne jede Bedeutung.

Ja, wir waren erwachsen geworden. Wir regierten unser Land als rechtmäßige Könige und Königinnen und wir regierten es gut. Unsere Ankunft hatte Narnia buchstäblich wieder aufblühen lassen, aber erst unter unserer Herrschaft erlebte es sein goldenes Zeitalter, eine Ära, nach der sich die Kinder und Kindeskinder unserer Untertanen bald zurücksehnen sollten. Unser Volk war glücklich und wir waren es auch.

Ja, wir waren glücklich, sehr sogar – bis zu dem Tag, an dem uns Aslan plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung alles wieder weggenommen hat, einfach alles und einfach so…

Der Weiße Hirsch war eindeutig ein Trick, eine raffinierte Falle, in die Aslan uns ganz bewusst hineingelockt hat, darauf würde ich jeden Eid schwören. Ich hatte gleich so ein ungutes Gefühl, als Mr. Tumnus uns von diesem Hirsch erzählte ...

Wir hatten an diesem Abend einen Ball auf Cair Paravel, einen von vielen, vielen herrlichen Bällen in unserem wunderschönen Schloss. Es sollte für lange Zeit unser letztes Fest sein und das allerletzte für Cair Paravel überhaupt, aber das wussten wir damals natürlich nicht.

Ich hatte mit einem der Archenland–Zwillinge getanzt und fragte mich gerade, ob Prinz Cor oder Prinz Corin meine armen Zehen so malträtiert hatte – ich konnte die beiden kleinen Racker nie auseinander halten! –, als ich den Faun hereinkommen sah. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und hüpfte mit mehr Schwung, als man von ihm und seinem stattlichen Bäuchlein gewöhnt war, zu unserem Thronpodest hinüber. Dort angekommen, redete er sofort lebhaft gestikulierend auf Peter und Ed ein, die wie auf Stichwort auch zu strahlen begannen.

Meine Füße brauchten dringend eine kleine Pause, außerdem war ich neugierig, also gesellte ich mich zu ihnen. Ich hatte mich kaum auf meinem eigenen bequemen Thronsessel niedergelassen, als Mr. Tumnus mit einer formvollendeten höfischen Verneigung zu mir herumwirbelte und mir ein wenig atemlos mitteilte, dass in den westlichen Wäldern ein Weißer Hirsch gesichtet worden sei, von dem das Gerücht ging, er könne Wünsche erfüllen. Ihre erlauchten Majestäten König Peter und König Edmund hätten bereits beschlossen, am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe aufzubrechen, um nach diesem wunderträchtigen Geschöpf zu suchen.

Tatsächlich waren Ed und Peter Feuer und Flamme, das konnte ich ihnen ansehen, obwohl ich es nicht begreifen konnte. Natürlich waren sie leidenschaftliche Jäger, das waren wir alle, aber warum wollten sie unbedingt einem Fabeltier hinterherhetzen, das Wünsche erfüllen konnte? Wir hatten doch schon alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte, alles und noch viel mehr. Was wollten sie mit diesem Hirsch? Was wollten sie _von_ ihm?

Auch Lucy war zuerst ein wenig skeptisch, doch ihr ging es mehr um die Vernachlässigung königlicher Pflichten. Hatten wir nicht für den nächsten Morgen einer Abordnung von Roten Zwergen eine Audienz zugesagt? Die Zwerge wollten uns bei dieser Gelegenheit immerhin Geschenke überreichen und würden sicher zutiefst beleidigt sein, wenn wir wegen einer Jagdpartie die Gesetze der Gastfreundschaft missachteten.

Doch Mr. Tumnus wies uns darauf hin, dass das Auftauchen eines Weißen Hirschs ein so seltenes Ereignis sei, dass sogar Zwerge sich angesichts dieser Rarität gerne ein wenig gedulden würden. Und Ed lachte nur und erklärte, dass Zwerge nichts so schnell übel nehmen – nicht wenn man ihnen die Wartezeit mit ein paar Fässern Ale verkürzt. Das sah Lucy sofort ein und nur allzu gerne – sie fegte auch lieber wie ein Wirbelwind durch Wälder und Felder, als den halben Tag Gesandtschaften zu empfangen.

Und damit war die Sache natürlich auch für mich entschieden, denn die anderen neckten mich so lange, dass ich nur keine Lust hätte, mich noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus meinem Bett zu quälen, dass ich schließlich widerwillig zustimmte, mit ihnen auszureiten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich meine ewige Nachgiebigkeit noch vor dem nächsten Sonnen_unter_gang bitter bereuen sollte.

Später habe ich mir wieder und wieder den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn ich damals einfach in Cair Paravel zurückgeblieben wäre. Oder was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich wenigstens bei diesem verwünschten Laternenpfahl einmal meinen Kopf durchgesetzt und mich energisch geweigert hätte, den anderen in das dichte Gestrüpp hinein zu folgen, das uns schließlich in den Wandschrank zurückbrachte.

Ich weiß, dass solche Grübeleien sinnlos sind. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aslan _wollte_ uns aus Narnia hinauswerfen, uns alle – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Wären wir nicht auf den Weißen Hirsch hereingefallen, hätte er einfach einen anderen Weg gefunden, um uns alle zusammen in _diese_ Welt zurückzukatapultieren.

Trotzdem hat mich die bloße Möglichkeit, die winzige Chance, dass ich dieser ersten Verbannung irgendwie hätte entgehen können, fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Noch heute träume ich manchmal davon, ich hätte irgendeinen der vielen Fürsten geheiratet, die damals um meine Hand angehalten haben, und wäre ihm in sein Land gefolgt, hätte mit ihm gelebt, ihn geliebt, seine Kinder geboren. Träume! Aber manchmal sind Träume alles, was uns davor bewahrt, in tausend Scherben zu zerspringen, Träume und Hoffnungen …

Hoffnungen! Die Hoffnung irgendwann nach Narnia zurückkehren zu dürfen – das war alles, was uns vier aufrecht hielt, nachdem wir aus Professor Kirkes Schrank in eine Welt zurückgepurzelt waren, die uns fremd geworden war, so schrecklich fremd. Wären wir im Paradies in einen Fahrstuhl gestiegen und direkt in der Hölle gelandet, es hätte nicht viel schlimmer sein können.

England mitten im Zweiten Weltkrieg ... Die undurchdringliche Finsternis von künstlich nachgedunkelten Nächten, das endlose, nervenzerreißend schrille Jaulen der Sirenen, das dumpfe Dröhnen der Flugzeugmotoren, wenn die Krauts Tod und Zerstörung auf unsere Stadt hinunterregnen ließen, der säuerliche Schweißgeruch in den überfüllten Luftschutzkellern, die ewige Angst: Angst vor dem nächsten Angriff, Angst, alles zu verlieren, Angst vor einem Telegramm aus dem Kriegsministerium, Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor der Angst ...

Um diesem Horror zu entgehen, waren wir wie Tausende andere Kinder auch von der ersten großen Evakuierungswelle aus der Stadt hinaus auf das relativ sichere Land geschwemmt worden wie Treibgut aus dem offenen Meer an einen rettenden Strand. Unser rettender Strand hatte allerdings den großen Vorteil, dass wir nicht von dem Wohlwollen wildfremder Leute abhängig waren, denn man hatte uns mit Sack und Pack zu Dads altem Tutor, geschickt, der zusammen mit vier Dienstboten ganz feudal, wenn auch nicht besonders komfortabel in einem verwinkelten alten Herrenhaus in Somerset wohnte.

Doch auch in Somerset war der Krieg allgegenwärtig. Im Gegensatz zu Narnia gab es hier viele Laternen, aber sie waren alle mit Plakaten gepflastert, die uns vor Hitlers Spionen und der drohenden Invasion warnten und uns nicht nur zu erhöhter Wachsamkeit, sondern auch zu äußerster Sparsamkeit ermahnten. Jede Verschwendung galt als unpatriotisch, immer wieder wurde uns von allen Seiten eingeschärft, dass jedes einzelne Stückchen Kohle wertvoll war und jede noch so verschrumpelte Kartoffel ein wichtiger Bestandteil des nächsten Mittagessens.

Gegen die Tyrannei der Lebensmittelrationierung war sogar Professor Kirke mit seinem zusammengeschrumpften Vermögen und seinem unanfechtbaren Gentleman-Bonus machtlos, obwohl seine Haushälterin Mrs. Macready mit den meisten Farmern in der Gegend auf gutem Fuß stand und daher so manches nahrhafte Schwarzmarktobjekt seinen Weg auf unsere Teller fand. Aber im Großen und Ganzen gab es für uns ausgesperrte königliche Hoheiten jetzt doch wieder nur hauchdünn bestrichene Margarinebrote und Steckrübeneintopf statt knuspriger Braten und Pasteten, faden Sagopudding statt der ebenso kunstvollen wie köstlichen Marzipankreationen unseres Zuckerbäckers und wässrigen Kakao in angeschlagenen Steingutbechern statt Ströme von harzig süßem Wein in schimmernden goldenen Kelchen.

Gott, all diese tristen traurigen Mahlzeiten in Mrs. Macreadys Drachenhöhle, dieser feuchten unterirdischen Küche, in der es immer nach Bücklingen und Silberputzmittel, nach ranzigem Speck und nach blakenden Petroleumlampen roch ...

Aber selbst das war immer noch besser als das fast farblose Spülwasser in den altersfleckigen Wedgewoodtassen und die staubtrockenen Biskuits, die wir gnadenlos jeden Nachmittag beim Fünf-Uhr-Tee hinunterwürgen mussten. Nie haben wir uns mehr nach den vielen prasselnden Kaminfeuern von Cair Paravel und nach den üppigen Banketten in der warmen Lichterflut von tausend honigduftenden Wachskerzen gesehnt als in dieser einen Stunde in der düsteren, praktisch unbeheizbaren Mahagonigruft von Professor Kirkes Bibliothek.

Und nie haben wir den Luxus unserer marmorverkleideten Badestube mit ihrer gigantischen Wanne bitterer entbehrt als in der kalten Trostlosigkeit eines verregneten englischen Junimorgens. Es ist schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man bis zum Kinn in heißem Wasser und in Wolken aus federleichtem Schaum sitzt und sich darin nach Herzenslust aalen kann oder ob man halbnackt und fröstelnd vor Widerwillen vor einem altertümlichen Waschtisch mit einem Krug lauwarmem Getröpfel und einem rauen Stück Kernseife steht und hastig eine flüchtige Katzenwäsche hinter sich bringen muss.

Ja, DAS war unser neues ... unser _altes_ Leben, in das wir gegen unseren Willen zurück gezwungen worden waren. Wer hätte unter diesen Umständen nicht verzweifeln sollen?

Professor Kirke, der einzige Mensch weit und breit, dem wir uns anvertrauen konnten, gab sich zuerst rührend viel Mühe mit uns. Er tat wirklich alles, um uns Mut zu machen, um uns die Wiedereingewöhnung so leicht wie nur möglich zu machen. Aber als die Wochen vergingen und wir vier immer noch die Köpfe hängen ließen, riss ihm schließlich trotz seiner Gutmütigkeit der Geduldsfaden.

Was hatte Aslan uns versprochen? Einmal Könige und Königinnen von Narnia, _immer_ Könige und Königinnen von Narnia – das sollten wir uns gefälligst hinter die Ohren schreiben! Es war nicht nur vollkommen sinnlos, nein, es war auch einfach _töricht_, dass wir immer wieder mitten in der Nacht durch das Haus geisterten und um den Wandschrank in dem leeren Zimmer herumschlichen. Diese Tür nach Narnia war uns jetzt offensichtlich verschlossen, konnten wir uns nicht endlich damit abfinden? Konnten wir uns nicht ein bisschen zusammennehmen, ein klein wenig Haltung bewahren? Schämten wir uns denn gar nicht, uns so gehen zu lassen?!

So, wir vermissten also nicht nur die ganzen Annehmlichkeiten von Narnia, sondern auch unsere Gefährten dort – ach ja? Und was bitte sehr würden diese Gefährten wohl von uns halten, wenn sie uns _jetzt_ sehen könnten? Was würden sie denken, wenn sie mit ansehen müssten, wie die berühmten Pevensies nach all ihren großen Abenteuern und heroischen Taten nur noch in der Ecke saßen und in Selbstmitleid zerflossen und sich auch sonst aufführten wie quengelnde Kleinkinder? Und wenn wir schon mal dabei waren: Verschwendeten wir eigentlich jemals auch nur einen Gedanken an unsere armen Eltern? Waren wir vielleicht gnädigerweise dazu bereit, unseren überwältigend großen Abschiedsschmerz für eine einzige Minute beiseite zu schieben und uns wenigstens einmal zu fragen, wie sehr Mom und Dad _uns_ vermisst hätten, wenn wir für immer und ewig in Narnia geblieben wären? Nein? Wie egoistisch von uns!

Ach, wir waren eben doch noch sehr jung oder schon wieder sehr jung oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall waren wir sehr, sehr selbstsüchtig ... Am besten ließen wir das Thema Narnia vorläufig ganz und gar unter den Tisch fallen. Nein, wir sollten auch untereinander nicht mehr darüber reden, denn an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten, würde uns mit Sicherheit nur daran hindern, das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren und uns und die Gegenwart wieder in den Griff zu bekommen ... Und jetzt Schluss mit dem ganzen Theater!

Wenn irgendjemand von dieser Standpauke beeindruckt war, dann Peter. Als Ältester war er sich immer seiner Verantwortung bewusst, uns mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen zu müssen, und als Hochkönig hatte er gelernt, für alles und jeden Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Also startete er immerhin einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich ein bisschen zusammenzunehmen. Aber wir anderen ließen uns tatsächlich gehen. Wir hatten allen Grund, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, Eltern hin oder her.

Ich glaube, Professor Kirke war heilfroh, als die Ferien zu Ende waren und wir drei Großen wieder in unsere Internate einrücken mussten wie brave kleine Soldaten in ihre Kasernen. Was für ein passender Vergleich ...

Ich hatte nie viel übrig für meine Schule, einen immer noch grässlich viktorianisch angehauchten Gänsestall, in den ich nur gesteckt worden war, weil Mom bei jedem Kaffeekränzchen mit ihren alten Freundinnen voller Nostalgie in albernen Streichen, geheimen Mitternachtspartys und ähnlich trivialen Höhepunkten einer längst verflossenen Jungmädchenidylle schwelgen musste. Aber nach diesen Sommer-monaten, die sich zumindest nach dem Kalender von Narnia über gut anderthalb Jahrzehnte erstreckt hatten, verabscheute ich natürlich jede einzelne Stunde, die ich an diesem Ort verbringen musste.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es meinen Brüdern damals ergangen ist oder wie die arme Lucy sich gefühlt haben muss, nachdem wir sie mutterseelenallein unter den Argusaugen des Professors und in der mürrischen Obhut von Mrs. Macready zurückgelassen hatten – keiner von uns konnte sich in dieser furchtbaren ersten Zeit dazu aufraffen, auch nur einen einzigen Brief zu schreiben. Aber ich denke, dass es nicht nur mir so vorgekommen ist, als wären wir dazu verurteilt worden, eine langjährige Gefängnisstrafe abzusitzen …

Man muss sich nur mal die Unmöglichkeit unserer ganzen Situation vor Augen halten: Wieder im Körper eines Kindes eingekerkert zu sein, von morgens bis abends der Willkür von Älteren ausgeliefert zu sein, rund um die Uhr seine eigene demütigende Machtlosigkeit zu fühlen, sich pausenlos dem Zwang von engstirnigen Regeln und Vorschriften, pedantischen Geboten und Verboten unterwerfen zu müssen – und das alles, nachdem man die absolute Freiheit eines erwachsenen Menschen als Selbstverständlichkeit kennengelernt hatte. Es war einfach unerträglich.

Aber das Schlimmste daran war, dass Narnia zumindest mir mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr entglitt, dass mir all die kostbaren Augenblicke durch die Finger rieselten wie feiner Sand, unmöglich festzuhalten. Ich fing an, an meinen eigenen Erinnerungen zu zweifeln.

Hatte ich tatsächlich unter Faunen, Dryaden und sprechenden Tieren gelebt, hatte ich mit meinen eigenen Augen Riesen und Zwerge und Zentauren gesehen? Es war schwer, an solche wunderbaren Geschöpfe zu glauben, wenn man tagein, tagaus von so alltäglichen und prosaischen Gestalten wie Mathelehrern und Mitschülerinnen umzingelt war. Es war schwer und es wurde von Woche zu Woche schwieriger.

Hatte ich wirklich vor kurzem noch fließende Gewänder aus Seide und Brokat getragen, waren meine langen, langen Haare unter diamantenbesetzten Diademen zu anmutig–luftigen Turmfrisuren aufgesteckt gewesen? Ich konnte es mir kaum noch vorstellen, jetzt da ich wieder in einer steif gestärkten Schuluniform steckte und meine viel zu straff geflochtenen Zöpfe nur noch von dem obligatorischen Strohhut mit dem Schulemblem und dem schmerzhaft engen Gummiband unter dem Kinn gekrönt wurden.

Hatte ich je ganze laue Sommernächte auf der Dachterrasse meines eigenen Palastes verbracht und den langsamen Reigen von Narnias funkelnden Sternbildern bewundert? Hatte es für mich jemals rasante Schlittenfahrten über weite schneebedeckte Ebenen unter dem leuchtenden Silberbogen eines riesigen Vollmonds gegeben? Jetzt hieß es jeden Abend Schlag acht unerbittlich „Licht aus!" und wehe mir, wenn ich es in dem Getümmel eines Zwölf–Mädchen–Schlafsaals wieder einmal nicht rechtzeitig schaffte, auf meiner schmalen steinharten Pritsche zu landen. Dann gab es erstmal eine Menge Gezeter mit der Hausmutter und noch ein paar verhasste Ordnungspunkte mehr auf meinem längst überquellenden Konto, bevor ich mich endlich auf einem klammen Leinenlaken ausstrecken und bittere Tränen in mein klumpiges Kopfkissen weinen konnte – Tränen, die keineswegs nur einem gewissen Himmelbett mit gestickten Vorhängen und weichen Polstern voller Schwanendaunen galten.

Hatte ich wirklich einmal auf einem Thron gesessen? Hatte ich tatsächlich zusammen mit meinen Geschwistern Befehle erteilt, Gesetze erlassen, Kriege gegen Werwölfe und ähnliches Gelichter geplant und durchgeführt, Verträge mit befreundeten Königreichen geschlossen, Staatsbesuche in fernen Ländern gemacht? Ich war mir da plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher ... Alles war so weit weg und eigenartig verschwommen, als würde ich durch ein beschlagenes Fernglas sehen …

Klar und deutlich erkennbar war nur noch das Hier und Jetzt, was für mich in erster Linie bedeutete, dass ich mich lustlos von einer öden Unterrichtsstunde zur anderen schleppen musste. Nichts hätte mir gleichgültiger sein können als die Geheimnisse von Algebra oder das komplizierte Norwegermuster für meine ersten selbst gestrickten Handschuhe. Und wer kümmert sich schon mitten in einem Exil (real oder eingebildet?) um die korrekte Aussprache von „Merci beaucoup, Monsieur" oder um eine ganze Batterie von unregelmäßigen lateinischen Verben?

Und kann es mir vielleicht irgendjemand verdenken, dass ich mich lieber hinter einem Rhododendronbusch im Park versteckte, als unter Miss Trents unermüdlichem Rohrstock immer wieder dieselben Czerny–Etüden für Fortgeschrittene auf einem klapprigen alten Flügel herunterzuklimpern? Ich meine, wer kann sich schon auf das unbarmherzige Ticken eines Metronoms oder auf so unwichtige Details wie Legato oder Staccato konzentrieren, wenn seine Ohren noch von den immer leiser werdenden melancholisch–lieblichen Flötenklängen narnianischer Lieder und den herzzerreißend süßen Gesängen von Meerjungfrauen widerhallen, die man vielleicht nie wirklich gehört hat?

Mein Notendurchschnitt sank in diesem ersten Semester nach unserer Rückkehr ins Bodenlose ab und weder die Ermahnungen meiner Lehrer noch eine Gardinenpredigt der Rektorin oder der Überraschungsbesuch von Mom konnten daran etwas ändern. Der schließlich herbeizitierte Arzt diagnostizierte Bleichsucht und verordnete mir eine gründliche Blutreinigungskur, eine Extraportion Lebertran und viel frische Luft, möglichst genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Alle waren von dieser vorgeschlagenen Therapie begeistert, aber ich blieb völlig immun gegen widerliche moderne Zaubertränke, endlose Spaziergänge bei Wind und Wetter und ähnlich lästige Aufmunterungsversuche.

Maude Watkins, im Schuljahr zuvor meine beste Freundin und jetzt immer noch mein treues Anhängsel, obwohl ich sie schändlich vernachlässigte, war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich an einem akuten Anfall von Heimweh litt. Sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung völlig richtig und gleichzeitig vollkommen daneben, denn als sie versuchte, mich mit der Aussicht auf die näher rückenden Weihnachtsferien zu trösten, antwortete ich nur mit einem Achselzucken, was das arme Ding zutiefst schockierte. Aber das Heimweh, das mich verzehrte, konnte eben nicht so einfach kuriert werden – schon gar nicht durch ein paar anstrengende Feiertage im Kreis einer nur kurzfristig wiedervereinigten Familie.

Doch Weihnachten kam, ob ich wollte oder nicht, und es wurde zu einem Desaster.

Dank der unaufhörlichen Luftangriffe mussten wir das Fest ausgerechnet bei den Scrubbs in Cambridge verbringen, was die Stimmung noch mehr niederdrückte, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Edmund, Lucy und ich waren unglücklich, weil wir Weihnachten weder in Cambridge noch irgendwo sonst auf dieser Welt feiern wollten, sondern ausgerechnet an dem einzigen Ort, der für uns unerreichbar war. Peter war unglücklich, weil er uns weder aus unserer Depression heraushelfen noch irgendjemandem unseren desolaten Zustand logisch erklären konnte. Mom war unglücklich, weil sie nicht herausfinden konnte, warum wir so unglücklich waren. Und Dad, der in letzter Minute ein paar Tage Fronturlaub ergattert hatte, war aus reiner Solidarität unglücklich, weil wir alle unglücklich waren.

Das Wetter passte sich uns an und bescherte uns einen bleigrauen Himmel, aus dem unaufhörlich riesige nasse Wattebäusche fielen, die die Straßen und Gehwege mit einem eisglatten Matsch überzogen. Onkel Hal rutschte bei einem letzten hektischen Einkauf beim Krämer um die Ecke aus und brach sich den linken Arm. Eustace brachte mit seinem üblichen Timing das Kunststück fertig, noch am selben Tag die Masern zu bekommen. Tante Allie, aufgeregt und hoffnungslos überfordert mit einem schlecht gelaunten sechsköpfigen Besuch, ihrem pausenlos wimmernden Augapfel und einem kaum weniger wehleidigen Ehemann, wieselte so lange und so konfus zwischen ihren vielen Verpflichtungen hin und her, bis die erbarmungswürdig magere Gans, die auf dunklen und höchst illegalen Wegen organisiert worden war, sich in ein ungenießbares Stück Schlacke verwandelt hatte.

Am Heiligabend herrschte im Wohnzimmer der Scrubbs dank des krampfhaft lustigen Scharadenspiels, das Dad und Peter mit einem gemeinsamen Kraftakt in Gang gebracht hatten, ungefähr dieselbe grimmig entschlossene Heiterkeit wie bei dem unerwünschten Auftritt eines Komikerduos in einem Feldlazarett voller dahinsiechender Verwundeter. Wir alle bliesen Trübsal, aber ich war diejenige, die sich am wenigsten Mühe gab, es vor den anderen zu verbergen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber es war eben so.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen lag ich so schlaff und hoffnungslos auf meinem Gästefeldbett in Tante Allies vollgestopfter Mansarde wie die Lady of Shalott in ihrem Boot. Und genau wie Tennysons melancholische Heldin war auch ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ein Fluch über mich gekommen war – eventuell auch mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig. Außer mir selbst bedauerte ich nur noch den Umstand, dass es mir nicht einmal vergönnt war, leise vor mich hin singend den Fluss nach Camelot hinunterzutreiben, um dort mein vorzeitiges tragisches Ableben von Lanzelot höchstpersönlich in sorgfältig gereimten Versen betrauern zu lassen.

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht aufzustehen. Eigentlich wollte ich nie wieder aufstehen. Allein schon der Gedanke, mich der Verteilung von Ingwerplätzchen und wasserfesten Galoschen oder ähnlich vernünftigen Kriegswinter–Weihnachts-geschenken zu stellen, erweckte in mir nur den Wunsch, mich unsichtbar zu machen oder mich wenigstens für den Rest meines Lebens unter meiner Bettdecke zu verstecken. Ich war gerade im Begriff genau das zu tun, als Peter hereinkam.

Er stellte sich direkt neben mich, sah auf mich hinunter und sagte einfach nur: „Um Himmels willen, Su – reiß dich endlich am Riemen!"

Das war alles, was mein großer Bruder zu mir sagte. Aber er sagte es in demselben Tonfall und mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem vor wenigen Monaten oder vielleicht auch vor tausend Jahren Peter der Prächtige seiner eigensinnigen kleinen Schwester ziemlich energisch davon abgeraten hatte, der höchst fragwürdigen Einladung eines gewissen Prinzen Rabadash von Calormen zu folgen – ein Rat, den ich damals aus purem Trotz ausgeschlagen habe, was uns und ganz Narnia beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre ...

Und plötzlich – von einer Minute auf die andere – wurde mir klar, dass ich so nicht weiter machen konnte. Ich konnte mich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens unter meiner Bettdecke verstecken und im Grunde wollte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich wollte ... ach ... so viele Dinge. Aber mich in einen Elfenbeinturm zurückzuziehen und endlos brütend vor mich hin zu vegetieren wie eine trauernde Witwe gehörte ganz entschieden nicht dazu.

Vielleicht war mir die alte Susan Pevensie inzwischen tatsächlich ein oder zwei Nummern zu klein geworden wie ein Kleid, aus dem ich längst herausgewachsen war. Aber es musste doch trotzdem irgendwie möglich sein, dieses Kleid noch eine Weile zu tragen. Nur für eine kleine Weile, nur so lange, bis ich ein anderes bekam oder ein neues oder irgendwas in dieser Art ...

Ich musste mich jetzt nur dazu aufraffen, hier und da ein paar Nähte aufzutrennen, ein wenig Stoff herauszulassen, die Knöpfe zu versetzen und vielleicht den Rocksaum mit einer hübschen Borte zu verlängern, damit mir dieses fremde Dasein wieder einigermaßen passte, damit ich mir darin nicht mehr so nackt und ausgeliefert vorkam …

Ich musste einfach nur aus meinem Schneckenhaus heraus kriechen und irgendetwas _tun_ …

„Geh ruhig wieder runter, ich komme gleich nach", sagte ich.

Mein großer Bruder beugte sich über mich und küsste mich auf die Stirn, was er früher, als er einfach nur Peter Pevensie gewesen war, niemals über sich gebracht hätte, weil der durchschnittliche vierzehnjährige Engländer lieber tot umfallen würde als seine eigene Schwester zu küssen. Und als er wieder hinausging, lächelte er so wie nur Peter der Prächtige lächeln konnte und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob Aslan sein Versprechen vielleicht doch gehalten hatte, wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise, als wir es von ihm erwartet hatten. Vielleicht waren wir ja tatsächlich irgendwie immer noch die Könige und Königinnen von Narnia und würden es auch bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben ...

Mit diesem ermutigenden Gedanken stand ich auf, zog mich an und ging tatsächlich hinunter zu den anderen. Ich nahm meine bescheidenen, aber mit Liebe überreichten Gaben entgegen und versuchte ernsthaft, mich darüber zu freuen, statt voller Wehmut an eine ganz andere Bescherung unter freiem Himmel zurückzudenken, bei der mir ein magisches Horn und ein ganzes Königreich dazu überreicht worden waren. Und als Mom mich stürmisch umarmte und ich das verdächtig feuchte Glitzern in ihren Augen sah, schämte ich mich wirklich – nur eine Viertelstunde lang, aber immerhin.

Danach wurde alles ein klein wenig besser. Ich sage nicht, dass alles wieder _gut_ wurde, aber es wurde auf jeden Fall _besser_. Als das neue Semester begann, überraschte ich das ganze Lehrerkollegium, indem ich mich in allen Fächern, in denen ich auf der Kippe stand, für Nachhilfe anmeldete. Ich lernte jeden Morgen noch vor dem Frühstück zwanzig Minuten lang Vokabeln und übte vor dem Zubettgehen so lange Klavier, dass Miss Trent mich irgendwann mit einem Augenzwinkern fragte, ob meine Eltern mich gegen eine bisher verheimlichte Zwillingsschwester ausgetauscht hätten. Meine missglückten Norwegerhandschuhe sorgten für viel Kopfschütteln in der Handarbeitsstunde, aber mit dem Häkeln von Pulswärmern und Babymützchen für den örtlichen Kirchenbazar hatte ich mehr Glück. Ich wurde Mitglied im Theaterclub und im Tennisteam und so beliebt, dass Maude Watkins vor Eifersucht fast verging.

In einem Anfall von Übermut nahm ich sogar zweimal in der Woche Reitstunden, denn ich wollte wenigstens irgendeine Verbindung zwischen meinen beiden so verschiedenen Leben schaffen. Doch das erwies sich als Fehler. Das Gefühl, an einem taufeuchten Morgen auf einem rassigen Vollblut durch Narnias blühende Wiesen zu preschen, lässt sich nicht einmal ansatzweise damit vergleichen, was man empfindet, wenn man auf dem plumpen runden Rücken eines schwerfälligen alten Schulpferdes durch die staubigen Sägespäne einer zugigen Reithalle geschaukelt wird.

Und als schwitzende, ängstlich verkrampfte Anfängerin unter den horngeränderten Stahlaugen einer ungeduldigen Amazone seine peinlich ungeschickten Runden zu drehen, ist etwas ganz anderes, denn als kampferprobte, frisch gebackene Königin voller Stolz aufrecht wie eine Lanze im Sattel zu sitzen und unter den anfeuernden Rufen von Waffenbrüdern einen ersten schwungvollen kleinen Galopp zu wagen …

Inzwischen bin ich davon überzeugt, dass das wahre Geheimnis von Narnia darin besteht, dass wir dort zu Dingen fähig sind, die wir hier in dieser Welt niemals über uns bringen würden. Vielleicht liegt das an dem tiefen Zauber, der in Narnia herrscht. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an uns selbst …

Wie auch immer: Nach einer besonders missglückten Stunde, in der ich gleich zweimal von meinem bejahrten phlegmatischen Fuchs heruntergerutscht war wie ein Mehlsack, hatte die bebrillte Amazone genug von mir.

„Du hast es einfach nicht in dir, Susan Pevensie. Versuch's lieber mit Kricket, dabei kannst du dir wenigstens nicht den Hals brechen."

_Du hast es einfach nicht in dir, Susan Pevensie …_

Dieser Vorwurf traf mich an einem wunden Punkt, von dessen Existenz ich bis dahin gar nichts gewusst hatte, aber weh tat es trotzdem. Also packte ich meine Breeches, die Stiefel und alle kühnen Reiterträume in meinen Koffer und spielte mehr Tennis als je zuvor. Und als Mom mich in den nächsten Sommerferien fragte, ob ich vielleicht Lust hätte, ab und zu Colonel Merryweathers Ponystute zu bewegen, erklärte ich kategorisch, ich hätte vom Reiten Rückenschmerzen und darüber hinaus nicht die geringste Lust, ständig nach Pferd zu riechen.

Mom und die anderen verkniffen sich jeden Kommentar, aber Peter schoss mir DEN BLICK zu, mit dem er mich zum letzten Mal am Weihnachtsmorgen bedacht hatte. Doch es war Lucy, die in den folgenden Wochen quietschvergnügt auf dem fügsamen Merryweather–Pony durch die Gegend zockelte, was ich ihr nie wirklich verziehen habe. Ich habe meine kleine Schwester sehr geliebt, aber es gibt so manches, was ich ihr nie verziehen habe …

Trotz dieses kleinen Rückschlags war ich im Großen und Ganzen wieder mit mir selbst im Reinen, ja sogar zufrieden – bis zu dem Tag, an dem Aslan uns nach Narnia zurückholte!

Gerade als der Pulsschlag unserer Welt wieder zu meinem eigenen geworden war, gerade als ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, Narnia nie wieder zu sehen, fand ich mich unversehens zusammen mit den anderen unter einer wolkenlosen azurfarbenen Himmelskuppel und an einem muschelbestreuten Strand, der so eindeutig nicht zu England gehörte, dass uns sofort klar war, dass wir zurück waren, dass wir wieder da waren, wo wir hingehörten.

Die unbeschreibliche Seligkeit dieses allerersten Augenblicks! Die Freude hatte uns buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen, schweigend schlüpften wir aus unseren Schuhen und Strümpfen und planschten barfuß durch das klare blaugrüne Wasser des Meeres, das sich vor unseren Augen in die Unendlichkeit erstreckte, bis es mit dem Horizont verschmolz.

Endlich wieder zuhause – keiner von uns sprach es aus, aber wir alle dachten es. Und keiner von uns wagte die nahe liegenden Fragen zu stellen, die uns auf der Seele brannten – Was jetzt? Dürfen wir dieses Mal bleiben? –, aber wir alle fürchteten uns instinktiv vor der Antwort. Denn natürlich war alles viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein, das wussten wir spätestens in dem Augenblick, als wir auf der Felsenzunge über dem Strand die riesige Ruine entdeckten.

Aber wir wollten es einfach nicht wahrhaben, wir weigerten uns, das Offensichtliche zu sehen – bis ich in dem hohen Gras neben der Quelle eine nur allzu vertraute goldene Schachfigur fand und wir schlagartig begriffen, dass diese verfallenen Mauern mit den leeren Fensterhöhlen, diese eingestürzten Türme, diese geborstenen Säulen und Treppen, die ins Leere führten, nichts anderes waren als die traurigen Überreste von Cair Paravel.

Zuerst standen wir vor einem Rätsel: Wir waren doch kaum zwölf Monate lang weg gewesen, wie konnte sich unser Schloss in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne in eine Ruine verwandelt haben? Doch dann fiel uns wieder ein, dass die Uhren in Narnia anders tickten als in England, ganz anders. Fünfzehn Sommer hatten wir hier kommen und wieder gehen sehen, doch als wir nach England zurückkehrten, stellten wir zu unserem Erstaunen fest, dass dort keine fünf Minuten vergangen waren, seit wir auf der Flucht vor Mrs. Macready in das leere Zimmer gestürmt waren, um uns in Lucys unheimlichem Schrank zu verstecken. Nach dieser Zeitrechnung konnten während unserem einen Jahr in England durchaus Jahrhunderte in Narnia verstrichen sein. Jahrhunderte? Jahrtausende! Kein Wunder, dass wir den Strand und die ganze Landschaft nicht wieder erkannt hatten – alles hatte sich verändert, einfach alles.

Ob Aslan jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat, was er uns damit angetan hat? Ich glaube nicht. Er ist ein Gott und was wissen Götter schon über die Wünsche und Ängste von uns Sterblichen, über unsere Sehnsüchte, unseren Schmerz?

Lucy brach sofort in Tränen aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass Mr. Tumnus und all unsere alten Freunde längst zu Staub zerfallen waren. Edmund wandte sich ab und ging in den verwilderten Hain hinüber, den wir zuletzt als frisch gepflanzten Obstgarten gesehen hatten – er wollte immer alleine sein, wenn er mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen hatte. Sogar Peters Selbstbeherrschung schwankte unter diesem unerwarteten Schlag: Ein paar Minuten lang stand er einfach nur da und starrte auf die von grauem Stein eingerahmte und mit Brennnesseln überwucherte Wildnis, die einmal unser Schlosshof gewesen war. Dann ging er zu Lucy hinüber, legte den Arm um sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber es war ihm anzusehen, wie schwer ihm das fiel.

Ich betrachtete den goldenen Springer in meiner Hand, einen winzigen, aber perfekten Ritter auf einem unglaublich detailreich herausgearbeiteten Pferd, und dachte so für mich: _Das war's. Es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher. Es ist vorbei._

Aber es war nicht vorbei – noch nicht. Denn obwohl nichts mehr so war, wie wir es gekannt und geliebt hatten, so standen wir doch immer noch auf dem Boden von Narnia und Narnia ist auf seine ureigene Weise ewig und unwandelbar …

Natürlich war es ein sonderbares Gefühl, als wir schließlich mit der ernüchternden Tatsache konfrontiert wurden, dass es längst einen neuen König gab. Wir vier waren nur mit meinem eigenen Zauberhorn zurückgerufen worden, um diesem Kaspian dabei zu helfen, von Narnia zu retten, was nach den Beutezügen von mehreren Generationen telmarischer Banditen … _Eroberer_ … noch zu retten war. Das war eine bittere Pille für uns und wir hatten Schwierigkeiten damit, sie zu schlucken – vor allem Peter. Und obwohl wir Kaspian durchaus bewunderten, weil er sich nicht nur gegen den Thronräuber Miraz auflehnte, sondern auch gegen die Unterdrückung, unter der Narnia so sehr gelitten hatte, so war es doch nicht gerade leicht, uns der neuen Lage anzupassen.

Die Ironie dabei war, dass wir jetzt dasselbe Problem hatten wie in England: Wir waren nur Kinder und weder Kaspian noch die Nachfahren unserer Narnianen waren sehr enthusiastisch, als sie uns das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekamen. Wir waren keineswegs das, was sie erwartet hatten. Trotz unserer kriegerischen Aufmachung, die wir aus unserer alten Schatzkammer in Cair Paravel herausgefischt hatten, hatten wir nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit den mythischen Heldenikonen aus grauer Vorzeit.

Was taugten ein paar ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Halbwüchsige in altmodischen Kettenhemden und reichlich verblassten Wappenröcken als Verbündete gegen Miraz und seine von Kopf bis Fuß in Stahl gepanzerte, bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Armee? Was wollten wir überhaupt hier? Diese Fragen lasen wir auf allen Gesichtern, als wir nach einer mehrtägigen und ziemlich ereignisreichen Wanderung zusammen mit Trumpkin dem Zwerg in Kaspians Lager hinkten, fußwund, zerzaust und ziemlich kleinlaut noch dazu. Denn was uns wirklich zu schaffen machte, war natürlich die Sache mit Aslan …

Also ich schwöre, dass ich Aslan an diesem Nachmittag in der Schlucht genauso wenig gesehen habe wie Peter, Edmund und unser lieber kleiner Freund mit dem großen roten Bart. Und es ist einfach nicht fair, dass die anderen hinterher behauptet haben, mein Gejammer und Genörgel hätte den Ausschlag gegeben! Natürlich war ich todmüde und völlig ausgehungert, natürlich hatte ich genug von der ganzen Kletterei über die Felsen, von dem knietiefen Morast und von dem dornigen Gestrüpp, ganz zu schweigen von den Schwärmen von Stechmücken, die pausenlos um mein verschwitztes Gesicht herumsurrten!

Aber die anderen konnten es ja schließlich auch kaum noch erwarten, endlich aus diesem schrecklichen Wald herauszukommen und die Beruna–Furt zu erreichen, nicht wahr? Und letzten Endes war es Peter, der entschieden hat, dass wir nicht auf Lucys Geschwafel hören, sondern weiter bergab gehen sollten. _Er_ war dagegen, die Schlucht zu überqueren, nicht ich, so viel steht fest.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig schroff zu Lucy war, als sie einfach keine Ruhe geben wollte und immerzu faselte, wie traurig Aslan ausgesehen hätte, als wir ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hätten. Aber die anderen waren auch nicht viel freundlicher zu ihr. Sogar Peter war ziemlich kurz angebunden, als sie ihn ein letztes Mal umzustimmen versuchte – und das will etwas heißen, wo Lucy doch immer sein Liebling war!

Ich meine, woher hätten wir denn auch wissen sollen, dass unser Küken wieder mal Recht hatte, dass Aslan tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht auf uns gewartet hatte, um uns den einzigen sicheren Weg nach Beruna zu zeigen? Wir konnten ihn nicht sehen. Wir konnten ihn einfach nicht _sehen_! Warum hat er sich auch vor uns versteckt? Warum hat er sich nur Lucy gezeigt?

Also wirklich! Wenn überhaupt irgendjemand schuld daran ist, dass wir buchstäblich auf den falschen Weg geraten sind und um ein Haar Miraz Spähern direkt in die Arme gelaufen wären, dann Aslan höchstpersönlich. Aber ER war ja schon immer gut darin, mir … _uns_ wegen nichts und wieder nichts ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden ...

Na schön. Ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich _sehr_ verärgert war, als Lucy uns mitten in der Nacht wachgerüttelt hat, nur um uns zu erzählen, dass sie Aslan schon wieder gesehen hätte, dass er angeblich direkt neben uns stehen und ungeduldig darauf warten würde, dass wir ihm endlich folgen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich war bitterböse auf Lucy, als sie ihr kleines Erpressungsmanöver startete und uns androhte, Aslan notfalls alleine zu folgen.

Aber ich war nur deshalb böse auf sie, weil Peter und Ed plötzlich für sie Partei ergriffen. Und dass die beiden sich jetzt gegen mich stellten und mich ankeiften, obwohl ich es nur gut gemeint hatte, das hat mich mehr getroffen, als ich überhaupt sagen kann. Ich glaube, wenn Trumpkin mich nicht ziemlich energisch daran erinnert hätte, dass Peter unser Anführer ist und grundsätzlich den Kurs bestimmt, dann hätte ich mich einfach wieder auf meinem Farnhaufen neben unserem Lagerfeuer zusammengerollt und die anderen ohne mich losziehen lassen. Die Versuchung war wirklich groß …

Aber am Ende habe ich natürlich wie so oft nachgegeben und bin höchst widerwillig als Schlusslicht hinter den anderen hergezockelt, obwohl ich immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass Lucy nur geträumt hatte. Ich habe das wirklich geglaubt! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Vielleicht weil es irgendwie viel einfacher war, Lucy zur Traumtänzerin zu erklären, als ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, warum _sie_ Aslan selbst im schwachen Widerschein des Halbmondes klar und deutlich erkennen konnte und ich nicht einmal am helllichten Tag ...

Als sie dann tatsächlich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit einen zugewachsenen Trampelpfad fand, der in die Schlucht hinunterführte, kamen mir langsam Bedenken. Doch erst als Ed und Peter nacheinander behaupteten, Aslans Schatten auf den Felsen und dann ihn selbst in voller Lebensgröße zu sehen, erst da bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Warum war ich – abgesehen von diesem ewig skeptischen Zwerg! – die Einzige, die immer noch mit Blindheit geschlagen war? Warum verbarg sich Aslan ausgerechnet vor mir?

_Du hast es einfach nicht in dir, Susan Pevensie …_

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das vernichtende Urteil einer geringschätzigen Reitlehrerin mir ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf schoss, aber es war so. Und als Aslan plötzlich unübersehbar und so majestätisch wie immer in dieser kleinen Lichtung saß und uns entgegensah und ich denselben Vorwurf in seinen großen goldenen Augen las, da steigerte sich das lähmende Gefühl meines Versagens zu etwas Ungeheuerlichem, Unaussprechlichen.

Peter und Ed stürzten sich natürlich sofort auf Aslan wie Verdurstende auf eine klare Quelle und warfen sich vor ihm auf die Knie, überwältigt von der seltsamen Mischung aus ehrfürchtigem Entzücken und entzückter Ehrfurcht, die sein imposanter Anblick unwillkürlich auslöst.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Peter die gewaltige Vorderpranke des Löwen aufhob und diesen Widerspruch aus samtigem Fell und tödlichen Klauen gegen seine Stirn presste, eine Geste, die gleichzeitig absolutes Vertrauen und totale Unterwerfung ausdrückte. Ich konnte nicht hören, was er zu Aslan oder Aslan zu ihm sagte, aber ich weiß auch so, dass Verzeihung erbeten und gewährt wurde. Kleinlich war Aslan nie, weder in seiner Großzügigkeit noch in seiner Erbarmungslosigkeit …

Nachdem er auch Edmund begrüßt hatte, trat eine qualvoll lange Pause ein. Ich hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte eigensinnig auf das Gras hinunter, ich zählte die Blütenblätter einer Margerite ab, die direkt vor meinen Zehenspitzen wuchs: Er liebt mich … er liebt mich nicht … er liebt mich …

Es gab nichts mehr außer dieser Blume und meinem albernen Abzählreim. Aber die ganze Zeit über konnte ich Aslans topasfarbenen Blick fühlen, der zusammen mit seinem Schweigen wie ein Zentnergewicht auf meinem gebeugten Nacken lastete.

Erst als ich kurz davor war, unter dieser unsichtbaren Last im Erdboden zu versinken wie in einem Sumpf aus Schuldgefühlen, sagte die tiefe Messinggong–Stimme, die ich trotz allem niemals vergessen kann: „Susan."

Das war alles. Kein gebieterisches „Susan!", als würde er mir befehlen, ihn gefälligst anzusehen und mich für meine Treulosigkeit zu rechtfertigen. Auch kein „Susan?", als müsste er noch nach dem Grund für meine Verstocktheit fragen. Nein, einfach nur „Susan." Es war eine Feststellung, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum mir ausgerechnet das die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hat.

„Du hörst zu sehr auf deine Ängste, Kind", sagte Aslan ruhig.

Darauf fiel mir beim besten Willen keine Antwort ein. Ich starrte ihn nur an und der Löwe starrte mit unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit zurück. Es war, als würde er bis auf den Grund meiner Seele sehen, aber es berührte ihn nicht, was er dort fand. Es traf ihn nicht. Es traf nur mich.

Ich hätte schreien können in diesem Augenblick, meine ganze Verzweiflung, meine ganze Wut hätte ich am liebsten aus mir herausgeschrien. Aber stattdessen ballten sich nur meine Hände in stummer Auflehnung zu Fäusten, denn ich konnte Aslan nicht mehr vertrauen und unterwerfen wollte ich mich ihm schon gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte meinen Glauben an ihn verloren und wir wussten es beide.

Und doch ... Ich glaube, sogar damals hätte sich alles noch zum Guten wenden können, wenn Aslan mich … uns nur hätte bleiben lassen. Aber er musste uns ja wieder wegschicken und dieses Mal sofort. Ja, dieses Mal durften wir nicht einmal einen Tag länger als unbedingt nötig in Narnia bleiben. Sobald Miraz besiegt und Narnia befreit war, sobald wir unseren Zweck erfüllt hatten, mussten wir wieder gehen. Und dieses Mal war es ein Abschied für immer, zumindest für Peter und mich.

Und warum? Weil wir zu alt geworden waren! Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, als Aslan uns das ins Gesicht warf. Zu _alt_! Es war wie eine Ohrfeige. Ich meine, kann man sich einen noch fadenscheinigeren Grund vorstellen? Hat Aslan etwa jemals Rücksicht auf unser Alter genommen, wenn es darum ging, Narnia zu retten? Hat er sich auch nur einmal gefragt, ob wir nicht viel zu _jung_ waren, um gegen größenwahnsinnige Hexen und mordlustige Thronräuber in den Kampf zu ziehen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Das war übrigens nicht der einzige Grund, den Aslan uns genannt hat, aber es war alles, was ich von seiner kleinen Rede wirklich mitgekommen habe. Danach habe ich ihm gar nicht mehr zugehört. Ich war zu zornig, zu verstört, zu irgendwas. Peter hat mir dann später erzählt, dass Aslan noch gesagt hat, wir hätten in Narnia bereits alles gelernt, was wir nur dort lernen könnten, und dass es nun eben an der Zeit sei, in unserer eigenen Welt das zu lernen, was nur dort zu lernen sei. Es ist mir heute noch schleierhaft, was Aslan damit gemeint hat. Aber heute spielt das alles sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Nicht für mich ...

Jedenfalls wurden wir vier nur wenige Stunden nach Aslans Monolog nach England zurück verfrachtet wie Pakete, die beim falschen Empfänger gelandet waren. Und das war dann tatsächlich das Ende für uns. Nein, nur für Peter und mich. Denn für Lucy und Edmund ging es noch ein wenig weiter und für Eustace – ausgerechnet Eustace!!! – fing es gerade erst an ...

Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hat Peter mir in einem völlig sinnlosen Streit an den Kopf geworfen, ich wäre nach unserer zweiten Heimkehr nie wieder dieselbe gewesen. Ich hätte mich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht, hätte mich vollkommen zu meinem Nachteil verändert. Das hätte man schon daran gesehen, dass ich mich nach Eds und Lus letztem Narnia-Abenteuer vor lauter Neid und Eifersucht wie ein gemeines Biest aufgeführt hätte.

Na ja, was den ersten Punkt angeht, muss ich wohl gestehen: Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage! Aber alles andere streite ich hiermit ausdrücklich ab.

Also gut: Ich _war_ eifersüchtig, als ich mit Mom und Dad aus Amerika zurückkam und erfuhr, was Lucy und Edmund zusammen mit Eustace in unserer Abwesenheit erlebt hatten. Vielleicht war ich sogar neidisch – ein ganz klein wenig. Aber auf gar keinen Fall habe ich mich wie ein „gemeines Biest" aufgeführt!

Wenn ich jedes Mal sofort unter irgendeinem Vorwand das Zimmer verlassen habe, sobald die anderen anfingen über Narnia zu reden, dann nur deshalb, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ihnen zuzuhören und dabei immer wieder an Aslans Zurückweisung erinnert zu werden.

Wenn ich mich von den anderen zurückgezogen habe, wenn ich immer öfter mit Freundinnen auf einen Stadtbummel, ins Kino oder sonst wohin gegangen bin, dann bestimmt nicht aus Bosheit oder Egoismus oder was auch immer mir später noch unterstellt wurde. Ich habe es einfach nur aus dem natürlichen Bedürfnis heraus getan, mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen zu sein, statt rund um die Uhr mit Geschwistern abzuhängen, die offensichtlich nur ein einziges Gesprächsthema auf Lager hatten, sobald wir zufällig alleine in einem Raum waren.

Wenn ich anfing, mich für Nylonstrümpfe, Lippenstifte, Partyeinladungen und Jungen zu interessieren, dann war das ganz sicher kein Zeichen für gedankenlose Oberflächlichkeit, sondern einfach nur für das Ende meiner Kindheit. Ich wollte endlich auch in dieser Welt erwachsen werden. Ich wollte die Vergangenheit zusammen mit all den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und nagenden Zweifeln endgültig hinter mir lassen. Kann es mir irgendjemand verdenken, dass ich es damit so eilig hatte?

Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass das unweigerlich zu einer Entfremdung zwischen uns vieren geführt hat! Wenn die anderen nur ein bisschen mehr Verständnis für mich aufgebracht hätten, wenn sie nur endlich damit aufgehört hätten, mich wieder und wieder mit ihren aufgewärmten Geschichten zu quälen…

Ach, wem mache ich hier eigentlich etwas vor? Es _war _meine Schuld_. _Ich hatte mich Schritt für Schritt von meinen Brüdern und meiner Schwester entfernt und ich hatte es mit Absicht getan. Und irgendwie und irgendwann war die Kluft zwischen uns so groß geworden, dass ich es mir leisten konnte, ihnen wehzutun, bevor sie mir wehtun konnten. Und ich _wollte_ ihnen wehtun, als ich dazu überging, Narnia zu einem reinen Fantasiegebilde zu erklären. Es war zu einem kleinen Teil Selbstschutz, aber zu einem großen Teil … na ja … Gemeinheit, wenn ich unsere Erlebnisse dort mit einem Achselzucken und einem herablassenden kleinen Lächeln als das komische Relikt kindlicher Spiele abtat.

Und diese Lüge war nicht nur der ultimative Verrat an Aslan, sondern auch an den anderen. Ein Verrat, der nie wieder gutgemacht werden konnte, aber das war mir gleichgültig. Ich wusste, dass ich die anderen damit zutiefst verletzte, aber auch das war mir egal. Eds Zorn, Lucys Mitleid, Peters stumme Verachtung – nichts davon beeindruckte mich. Ich leugnete Narnias Existenz und verleugnete damit gleichzeitig Aslan. Ich verpasste ihm auf meine Weise den Judaskuss. Das war meine Rache an ihm und sie schmeckte süß.

Aber das konnte der Löwe natürlich nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Mir war klar, dass er irgendwann zurückschlagen würde. Er würde mich dafür bestrafen und er würde einen Weg finden, mich genau dort zu treffen, wo es mir am meisten wehtun würde.

Ja, damit habe ich die ganze Zeit über gerechnet. Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Aslan meine ganze Familie umbringen würde, nur um mir einen Denkzettel zu verpassen.

Was ich nämlich einfach nicht begreifen kann, ist, warum auch noch meine Eltern sterben mussten.

Ich verstehe, dass Aslan die ganze Narnia–Truppe zu sich geholt hat. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas im Busch war, etwas Wichtiges, das Professor Kirke dazu veranlasst hat, ganz unerwartet Miss Plummer und all die anderen zu einer Art Kriegsrat einzuladen. Und ich weiß auch, dass meine Geschwister nach diesem Wochenende irgendetwas auf dem Herzen hatten, etwas, das Peter und Edmund zu einem mysteriösen nächtlichen Ausflug, zum Abschicken und Empfangen von rätselhaften Telegrammen und zu anderen Geheimniskrämereien verleitet hat. Es gibt offensichtlich einen guten Grund dafür, warum der Professor, Miss Plummer und Lucy zusammen mit Eustace und Jill in diesem Unglückszug unterwegs waren. Und dieser Grund heißt Narnia.

Aslan hat sie alle nach Narnia zurückgebracht, weil sie dort gebraucht wurden. Und er hat sie hier in dieser Welt sterben lassen, damit sie endlich für immer und ewig in Narnia bleiben konnten. Und jetzt sind sie dort bei ihm und glücklich und zufrieden – für immer und ewig.

Aber ich muss jetzt hier alleine zurückbleiben, ganz alleine, weil Aslan mir sogar meine Eltern weggenommen hat, so wie er mir immer alles weggenommen hat.

Denn das ist meine Strafe: Für immer und ewig hier festzusitzen, diesseits von Narnia. Und allein, so allein …

_Ende_

* * *

"Wenn wir in uns selbst ein Bedürfnis entdecken, das durch nichts in dieser Welt gestillt werden kann, dann können wir daraus schließen, dass wir für eine andere Welt erschaffen sind."

C. S. LEWIS: Mere Christianity

* * *

© 2010 by Nangijala


End file.
